Untitled
by Ticketyboogal
Summary: Keith tenía un documento en su computadora dedicado específicamente al barista lindo detrás de la caja registradora.


Keith tenía un documento en su computadora dedicado específicamente al barista lindo detrás de la caja registradora.

Desde el primer momento en que lo vio, Keith supo que Lance (como decía su tarjeta) sería su musa...y luego, en ese mismo primer momento, Lance abrió su hocico y 'vaya, parece que Dios estuvo de buen humor cuando te hizo'.

Keith procedió a darle una mirada poco impresionada, agarrar su café y, regresando a su mesa, observó a Lance en silencioso pánico gay. Era claro que Lance era de los que amaban ligar y coquetear con gente, y eso- bueno eso no era nada bueno para el corazón de Keith. Desde que Lance había empezado a trabajar en el café, le había lanzado cumplido y piropo tras cumplido y piropo y cada vez Keith tenía que recordarse que Lance solo estaba jugando.

Pero rayos, es que Lance era increíblemente atractivo. Era tan atractivo que Keith, el mejor estudiante en su clase de escritura creativa, no tenía más que dos palabras guardadas en su documento específicamente para Lance. Simplemente 'el es' y lo demás pura hoja blanca. ¿Por que Keith podía describir cosas tan fácilmente y con tanta pasión que incluso Shakespeare tendría que bajar el escrito para no rodar los ojos ante tal meloso párrafo, pero tan pronto como llegaba Lance parecía que Keith se había olvidado de cómo escribir? Vaya musa, en lugar de inspirarlo le quitaba las palabras.

Keith suspiro y se pasó las manos por la cara en un gesto cansado. Luego observo su computadora y pasaron unos minutos hasta que su cerebro finalmente comprendió lo que estaba escrito en la pantalla.

Apenas iba a la mitad de lo que le habían dejado de tarea.

Se pasó otra vez las manos por la cara y justo cuando se encorvaba encima de su computadora para reasumir su escritura, un vaso de cartón fue puesto a su lado.

Keith also la cabeza confundido, no por que no supiera quien fue el que interrumpió su concentración, no, el había visto los finos dedos que agarraban la tapa del vaso, un hermoso color capuchino en la piel y café americano en los ojos que lo miraban divertido.

—Yo no pedí esto.

Dijo Keith, con su ceño fruncido y viendo a Lance.

Keith agradecía a todos los santos (o estrellas, dioses o cualquiera que estuviese encargado de el) que no se sonrojara con facilidad, por que el barista realmente era lindo, en especial cuando sus ojos se suavizaban y daban luz a un Lance que casi nadie conocía.

El verdadero Lance lleno de inseguridades pero respetuoso, leal y siempre cuidando de sus amigos. Era un privilegio que le mostrara ese lado a Keith (no sin antes a ver pasado por un difícil inicio, en el cual había una estupida rivalidad que los mantenía a distancia. (O tal vez, a veces la mente de keith le respondía, esa rivalidad fue la misma cosa que los unió))

—Has estado sentado en tu trasero por más de tres horas, greñas, si vas a tomar espacio aunque sea ordena algo.

Olvídenlo, Lance era un insufrible.

—Pedí un expreso cuando entre.

Se defendió Keith.

—Como dije, eso fue hace tres horas. Ya te lo debiste de haber acabado, ¿o no?

Keith miro a Lance un minuto antes de suspirar.

—Bien, de acuerdo. Solo déjame apagar mi computadora y me voy.

Dijo Keith moviéndose para irse. La otra mano de Lance encontró lugar en el hombro de Keith.

—Woah, okay. Espera eso no es lo que estaba tratando de decir.

Keith le dedico una ceja alzada a Lance. Este se sonrojó y se empezó a rascar detrás de sus orejas (eran adorables y redondas, claramente en el lado grande. Keith se tenía que detener cada día de tocarlas y se preguntaba si serían sensibles a la ahora de— nope. No vamos a empezar con eso)

—Mira, ya te hice un expreso nuevo. Lo último que puedes hacer es tomártelo con calma aquí.

Terminó explicando Lance con un toque exasperado. Esto hizo que Keith alzara las dos cejas y viera una vez más el vaso.

—Eso...¿es para mi?—Dijo el haciendo para agarrar el café. Lance asintió—Gracias. Uhh espera déjame sacar mi billetera.

Agradeció keith y luego continuó cuando Lance aún no se iba. Lance soltó un sonido exasperado.

—Dios, puedes llegar a ser tan denso. —murmuró Lance para si y luego se dirigió a Keith—Esta en la casa.

—¿Hunk no te va a decir nada?

Preguntó Keith.

—Nah, el comprende que esto es un servicio a la comunidad. Un intento para hacer la cafetería más amigable. No queremos que una familia entre y cuando te vea piensen qué hay un tlacuache.

Lance dijo dramáticamente haciendo que Keith rodara los ojos.

—Vaya, gracias.

Se quedaron en silencio incomodo por unos minutos. Keith tratando de no tomarse su expreso cuál shot de tequila y salir volando de la pequeña cafetería y Lance parado y sosteniendo su brazo.

Por un milisegundo, Keith consideró invitar a Lance a una cita, pero su mente inmediatamente lo bombardeó con todas las consecuencias que podían pasar.

—uh, bueno. Todavía estoy en.. umm... en turno así que... voy a... ya sabes.

Interrumpió Lance haciendo gestos con sus manos hacia el mostrador.

—oh, si. Claro.

—yup. Todavía me faltan dos horas para salir.

—okay, cool.

—sip. Dos horas nada más y estoy completamente libre. Sin nada que hacer.

—Uhh... ¿felicidades?

Lance frunció el ceño y observó con cuidado la cara de Keith pero solo pudo ver confusión.

— ¿Vas a seguir aquí para entonces—Keith se encogió de hombros.—por qué tal vez podamos ir a un lado después de esto.

Dijo Lance posando una mano en su cuello. Keith lo miro con ojos redondos. ¿acaso estaba Lance pidiéndole una cita?

—¿so... solo nosotros dos?

Dijo Keith, haciendo una mueca interna ante el sonido de su voz. "Vaya forma de hacer que se entere, idiota" penso para si. Lance se sonrojo.

—¡No! Es decir. ya sabes. hunk y pidge y yo. No es lo que piensas, yo.. uhh nada mas te vi un poco cansado y bueno, tampoco es como si te viera todo el tiempo pero, ya sabes queria que salieramos- no como novios me refiero a una salida de amigos, ya sabes lo comun, ja, por que no hay manera de que you quiera salir contigo, es decir no es que no seas atractivo ni nada es simplemente que uhh no bueno, lo que queria decir es que- Bueno, parece que necesitas un poco de diversión así que ofrecí, pero si no quieres o estás ocupado no hay problema.

Logró decir Lance. Keith, ahora si, se sintió sonrojarse. Por supuesto, ¿Como no había pensado en sus otros dos amigos? Se sentía estupido, y un tanto avergonzado, de que hubiera pensado que era una cita.

—Shiro también se puede unir.

Soltó Lance también, tocando su brazo con el dedo índice repetitiva y rítmicamente.

—Oh. Oh, okay.

Fue lo único que Keith pudo sacar de si mismo.

—Cool. Nos vemos.

Keith asintio por respuesta, rodando los ojos cuando Lance hizo un gesto vago con sus manos, simulando unas pistolas.

Vaya musa y como le gustaba quitarle las palabras, por que las próximas horas se quedó viendo el documento en su computadora, con su cabeza llena simplemente de Lance y una sonrisa boba en su cara.


End file.
